


[podfic] Acuto Sibi Pondera Silice

by MycroftRH-Reads (MycroftRH)



Category: Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Asexual Bertram "Bertie" Wooster, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gaslighting, Gay Bertram "Bertie" Wooster, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, My First Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Queer Reginald Jeeves, Trans Bertram "Bertie" Wooster, Trans Male Character, Trans Podficcer, [author's tags], [podficcer's tags], also just implied but we all know, that one's just implied but he is, trans author, very light! and just against strangers and aunt agatha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftRH/pseuds/MycroftRH-Reads
Summary: Bertie knows he's not great at secret-keeping, especially not from Jeeves. But sometimes he can surprise himself.  [Podfic version.]
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves & Bertram "Bertie" Wooster, Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	[podfic] Acuto Sibi Pondera Silice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Acuto Sibi Pondera Silice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728909) by [ouro_boros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouro_boros/pseuds/ouro_boros). 



> Podficcer's notes:
> 
> This is my very first podfic, so, as the saying goes, Please Be Kind :) The cover art includes a reference to an amusing line in the fic, which is itself a reference to the books, so, like, bonus points if you catch it.
> 
> Author's notes:
> 
> "The title is an (extremely short but it's the intention that counts) phrase from Catullus' 63rd poem, which features a character who may or may not be a trans woman. You know how that scholarly debate goes. The only other classical trans character I know (excluding Teiresias, who was turned into a woman by some snakes who were having sex, had a great seven years, then interrupted the snakes again and turned back into a man) is Iphis, but I lost the pdf I had of Iphis' story and I have my Catullus anthology right here, so..."
> 
> "Anyway, I couldn't find an appropriate tag, but WARNING: in this universe, Bertie usually wears a binder (or something that serves the same purpose). This fic starts with Jeeves walking in on Bertie fully clothed, but without the binder. Also, Bertie does at one point refer to his "breasts." "

  


**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/jeeves-acuto-sibi-pondera-silice/Wodehouse%20-%20Acuto%20Sibi%20Pondera%20Silice.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Acuto Sibi Pondera Silice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728909)

**Author:** [ouro_boros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouro_boros/pseuds/ouro_boros)

**Reader:** [MycroftRH-Reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftRH/pseuds/MycroftRH-Reads)

**Length:** 15:26

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/jeeves-acuto-sibi-pondera-silice/Wodehouse%20-%20Acuto%20Sibi%20Pondera%20Silice.mp3)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Backup Streaming Link:** [Clyp.it Link](https://clyp.it/vn3fwswz)


End file.
